


The Hobbit 3 - There and back when all the sexy dwarves die

by HyphenL



Category: The Hobbit 3 - There and back when all the sexy dwarves die
Genre: Multi, THORIN FILI AND KILI DIE BWAHAHAH, also, gold fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Erebor, Bilbo does all the house cleaning and Smaug does all the cooking while the dwarves bath in gold and insult the elves. Then everybody wants to bath in gold too, and the dwarves say no, so they fight. Then Thorin slips on Thranduil's sword (majestically), and gets impaled on it (repeatedly, according to shipper witnesses) and dies; so Fili and Kili commit ritual Tragic Main Characters Death and the fandom gets willingly heartbroken while Peter Jackson bathes in gold smoking a pipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit 3 - There and back when all the sexy dwarves die

I'm not writing this fic; PJ is.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how we're going to survive this.


End file.
